DUDE WHERES MY BROOMSTICK?
by Black Wolf Shadow
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP of DUDE WHERES MY BROOMSTICK!Ya a lil more trouble for them!Believe its Funny and stupid like the movie Dude wheres my car! James loses his broom and um well they look for it. Some older teenage humor oh well!READ AND REVIEW!
1. Dude!

A/N: I just watched a movie I luv called "Dude wheres My car" Idiotic but oh well so I decided to make a STORY ABOUT THE MARAUDERS Called DUDE WHERES MY BROOMSTICK! Mostly bout James.......Its for my friend Ceisa!!  
  
~*~Dude Wheres My Broomstick~*~  
  
Ch1  
  
James woke up one morning not knowing anothing about last night. "argggggg im foggy" James complained  
  
" RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY UP UP UP!!!!!!" Sirius came in wearing a *sexy* maids outfit  
  
"DUDE WHERE YOU GET THAT!!!!!!!!" James screamed  
  
" SWEET! I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP WITH IT!" Sirius grinned  
  
"ugggggg I feel weird" James moaned  
  
"that my friend is call a hangover" Remus said from no where  
  
" a hang oooooo ver????" James asked  
  
" what you get for hard drinking!" Remus screamed then looked at Sirius  
  
"GOD WHERE YOU GET THAT!" Remus backed against the wall and gasped in horror  
  
" DUDE I JUST SAID I WOKE UP WITH IT!" Sirius grined " Sweet isn't it?"  
  
*sigh* Remus slumped into a chair " are you in any state for the Quidditch game today?" Remus asked  
  
"DUDE I FORGOT!!!!!!" James jumped off his bed and went to get dressed into his robes  
  
Bang crash boom KABOOM! Came from wear James was dressing  
  
"What the hell does he do in there..." Remus asked  
  
"Don't know but isn't this skirt sweet?" Sirius asked  
  
Remus: _ _ *death glare*  
  
"um I think ill change..." Sirius went to get changed  
  
"good" Remus sighed  
  
James was in his robes and Sirius was in something that was masculine  
  
" now all I need is my broom!" James smiled  
  
James opened the box his broom was in  
  
"DUDE WHERES MY BROOMSTICK!" James asked  
  
"Dude where is your broomstick?" Sirius asked  
  
" Dude where is my broomstick?" James said again  
  
"Dude where's your broomstick?" Sirius asked again  
  
"Dude it isn't funny wheres my broomstick?" James asked  
  
"Dude wheres your broomstick?" Sirius asked again  
  
Remus was getting highly annoyed by this  
  
" GOD WE KNOW THE BROOMSTICK IS GONE SO STOP SAYING DUDE WHERES MY BROOMSTICK!" Remus hollered  
  
"so what do we do?" Sirius asked  
  
"find it of course" Remus sighed  
  
"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sirius and James said together  
  
All: silent  
  
"um where do we start?" James asked  
  
" try to remember last night" Remus asked  
  
"DUDE I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" James said  
  
" never mind then" Remus sighed " I guess we just look"  
  
~*~Dining Hall~*~  
  
"Dude have you seen my broomstick?" James asked some boys in Gryffindor  
  
"um no" They replied  
  
Then 2 girls went up to James and Sirius who were asking people  
  
" hey boys we had fun at your Huge party last night" they smiled  
  
Lily was in the background getting jealous and getting mad  
  
"ummmm ok...." James asked confused  
  
"Ya hope you have another one" the other girl smiled and kisses James they then left  
  
" DUDE I WAS KISSED!" James grinned  
  
"SWEET!" Sirius grinned  
  
"um guys?" Remus said  
  
"right back to searching" Sirius grinned  
  
~*~Girls Dorm~*~  
  
"hey you think its here?" James asked  
  
"I highly doubt it" Remus said from the doorway  
  
"ohhhhhhhh look its Lily's thong!" Sirius held it to show James  
  
"NO WAY! GIVE IT TO ME!!" James grinned  
  
"ummmm GUYS HIDEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Remus whispered loud then ran  
  
Sirius went under one bed  
  
James went under Lily's still holding her thong  
  
it was lily with no other than Molly who will be MRs.Weasley  
  
"I cant believe it!" Lily cried  
  
"there there" Molly said  
  
" I cant believe im falling for James!" Lily cried again  
  
"well he is a nice boy...well sometimes" Molly grinned James talking mentally to Sirius  
  
*Dude I cant believe it!* James grinned  
  
*SWEET she LIKES YOU!* Sirius grinned wider  
  
*no I mean we can talk mentally!* James laughed  
  
*.........* Sirius  
  
*broke off connection*  
  
"anyway my book is under my bed hold on Molly" Lily said  
  
Sirius: so not good *thinking*  
  
James: Oo  
  
Lily lifts up bed flap and gasps  
  
"um hi?" James waved forgetting hes holding the thong  
  
" EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS" Lily screams  
  
"busted" Sirius sighed  
  
"WHAT IS IT!!!!!" Molly screamed  
  
" JAMES IS UNDER MY BED!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed  
  
" AND HOLDING YOUR THONG!" Sirius screamed from the other bed  
  
Molly: Oo  
  
Lily: OO  
  
"why you little...." Lily looked at James  
  
" oh no" Sirius sighed  
  
"Oh yes" Molly sighed  
  
A/N: YAY! Youll find out more the next chappy.....poor James! REVIEW! 


	2. Sweet!

A/N: another Dude wheres My broomstick........yup odd eh? Thanks for the reviews for the first Chapter!!*they made BWS happy* Anyway heres another odd but funny chapter.The quest to find the broomstick but first see if James outlives Lily!  
  
~*~Dude wheres My Broomstick~*~ Ch2  
  
"Um ehhhhhhhhh" James choked  
  
"HEY JAMES CAN I PUT PRETTY ROSES ON YOUR FUNERAL CARD!?" Sirius said from the other bed  
  
James:Oo  
  
"Molly pull Mr. Black by the ear out of this room" Lily ordered  
  
"um can I go with them??" James tries to get from under the bed  
  
"NO!" Lily screamed  
  
"DUDE I NEW YOU'LL SAY THAT!" James grinned  
  
"sigh" Lily just stared at James who was wringing well her thong  
  
"well here ya go?" James handed It over  
  
"well I don't forgive you, NOW LEAVE!" Lily screamed  
  
"DUDE I KNEW.."James started  
  
"GO!!!!!!!!!"Lily screeched  
  
"ON IT CAPTIN LADY SIR!" James ran out faster than um well never mind but hey he lived  
  
~*~GreatHall~*~  
  
"SWEET YOU LIVED!!!!!!" Sirius grinned  
  
Remus:-.-;;  
  
"DUDE I ACUALLY DIDN'T GET KILLED BY LILY!" James grinned again  
  
"Sweet!" Sirius said "Dude!" James said "sweet" "dude" "sweet" "dude" "GOD DAMMIT! ARENT YOU FORGETTING QUIDDITCH MATCH!?" Remus screamed  
  
James: Oo man ur loud  
  
"SWEET YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" Sirius grinned  
  
"DUDE YOUR RIGhT!" James answered  
  
"FIRST ONE FROM HIS MOUTH IN THIS CHAPTER!" Sirius laughed  
  
"hardy har har" Remus sighed  
  
"Hey whats this?" James hands came out of his pocket of his pants with something in it  
  
"Wow!Dude that's from the Kitchen!" Sirius grinned  
  
"IT COULD BE FROM LAST NIGHT!" Remus headed toward the kitchen  
  
"DUDE IT COULD BE FROM THIS MORNING!" James called after Remus and Sirius who went after him  
  
"DUDE!DUDE? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" James screamed  
  
"I think not" Molly said from behind him  
  
"ur right" James ran after them  
  
~*~Kitchen~*~  
  
"hey u guys did anything happen here last night?" Remus asked one of the house elves  
  
"YES SIR!" The house elf nodded and bowed "want a biscuit?"  
  
Remus: -.-;;........  
  
"FOOD!" Sirius ran after the elves preparing food  
  
"DUDE THIS IS MY INVISIBILITIE CLOAK!" James grabbed it from the chair  
  
Remus: oh yes and u remember this when?" -.-;; "LOOK JAMES THERES SILVER HAIR ON THE CLOAK!" Sirius picked it up  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE LET ME SEE THAT!" Remus snatched and gasped then ran out the room  
  
"Um......your welcome?" Sirius whispered shocked  
  
"with that closing it probably means he went to the library"James said  
  
Sirius started to go after Remus  
  
James&House Elf: *blink  
  
"want a biscuit?" the house elf asked holding one up  
  
James: ........  
  
~*~Library~*~  
  
"how long has he been in there?"James asked  
  
"to my knowlage" Sirius said "he found something important!"  
  
"and I have!" Remus came out of the shadows(not really)  
  
"what?" They both asked  
  
"this is unicorn hair, only a fool(A/N: hack coughJameshack) would pull from a tail" Remus sighed  
  
"what that mean?" Sirius asked  
  
"bad luck for u both" Remus sighed  
  
Sirius: Oo James: OO  
  
Remus:-.-;;  
  
A/N: yup chapter done! I wont be doing that alien crap from the movie in here but the LotRs will be doing some work! Shadowfax think people! 


End file.
